John Henry's Lost Hammer
John Henry's Lost Hammer is the fifth episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the third episode to complete production and the 34th to air. One partner from each team had an "Aztec footboard". When Kirk said go, the first partner of each team paddled across the moat. Once across, they climbed out onto the other side. That was the signal for the second partner to pull the footboard back to the other side, jump on, grab the rope, swing the footboard into the water, and pull themselves across the Moat. When the second teammate reached the other side, it was his job to hit the gong. The men who drove the spikes and laid the rails for the Great American Railroad were called gandy dancers, and the biggest and strongest of them all was John Henry. One day, the railroad foreman came up to him with a stranger and said "John Henry, Mr. Jones here says his steam engine can outdrill even my best man, and I aim to find out. I'm going to put you up ahead in the tunnel there, with you on one side and the steam drill on the other. We'll see who drives further." John Henry slung his hammer over his shoulder. "That'll be me," he said, and followed the foreman up the line. John Henry took his position. "Go!" shouted the foreman, and John Henry started swinging with all his might. The steam drill chugged and drilled, and when the smoke cleared, John Henry had driven fifteen feet through the rock, and the steam drill had only gone nine. The other gandy dancers cheered and lifted John Henry on their shoulders. The railroad retired John Henry's hammer, and it found its way to the Temple. The Silver Snakes are 11-year-old Kim and 13-year-old Billy. The Orange Iguanas are 12-year-old Julia and 13-year old Walter. Escape the Tunnel (Dragon Tunnel) One player from each team had to wriggle through the tunnel on her stomach. The only problem was that the tunnel was filled with foam rocks they had to push through. They had one minute; the first person to get through the tunnel and back - or the player furthest along - won. Kim beat Julia and made it through and back in 22 seconds. Railroad Tunnel (Peanut Shaft) Starting at the base of the shaft, each player filled his bucket with rocks, climbed to the top, and dropped them into the bin. Then they climbed back down and started again. The player with the most rocks in his bin at the end of one minute won. Billy won the game after scoring seven rocks, over Walter, who only scored four rocks. East Meets West (Bungee Soap Line) When Kirk said "go", the partner on the east side started with a golden spike on his helmet; both partners then pulled themselves toward the middle. Then the east partner passed the spike to his partner on the west, who slid back and dropped it into her bucket. Then the first partner slid back to his side, grabbed another spike, and repeated the process. The team with the most spikes in the west bucket at the end of one minute won. The game ended in a tie with both teams had three spikes. Kim started off in the Room of the Three Gargoyles, quickly proceeding to the Wall Climb, where she helplessly knocked on the doors to the Heart Room and Throne Room, not smart enough to realize she needed to hit the actuators— it got to the point that Billy had to yell for her to do so! She eventually passed through into the Heart Room with less than two minutes remaining, meeting the first Temple Guard there as well. Unfortunately, her confusion continued there, until she was captured in the Throne Room with 1:20 remaining. Billy on the other hand, was much faster, and stayed true to his strategy of taking the lower route to eventually reach the hammer; however, he could not successfully climb up from the Spider's Lair because of how thin the webbing was, so he continued along the rest of the bottom floor. Time expired as he rode the elevator halfway into the Room of Three Torches. John Henry's Lost Hammer Part 1 John Henry's Lost Hammer Part 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Silver Snakes Category:Loss Category:Team Run Category:2 Pendants Category:Ran out of Time Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Treasury Category:Layout II Category:Female Going First Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Two Guards Encountered Category:Orange Iguanas vs. Silver Snakes Category:Red/Orange/Purple/Silver